<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>People Watching by Ross_Winchester</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24887902">People Watching</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ross_Winchester/pseuds/Ross_Winchester'>Ross_Winchester</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Spider-Man (Video Game 2018), Spider-Man - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adult Peter Parker, Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man, Gen, People Watching</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:00:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24887902</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ross_Winchester/pseuds/Ross_Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter sitting on a rooftop after patrolling, watching the city.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>People Watching</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I got the urge to write this while playing the Spider-Man PS4 game because it was just so fun swinging around the city and looking at everything. This can be pretty much any Spider-Man you want to imagine, but I guess in my mind it is kind of a mix of PS4 and MCU.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter is sat on the edge of a roof of some residential building in the heart of Manhattan. His feet dangle over the side idly as he unwraps his chicken burrito that he got ten minutes ago after stopping a would-be robbery at a tiny Mexican restaurant. He only happened to be swinging by when he saw the shady interaction through the shop’s large front window. The masked man was threatening the owner with a gun that Peter managed to kick from his hand and web to the opposite wall before the man even knew what was happening. He webbed the foiled criminal to the lamppost outside as the woman called the cops. She was grateful and refused to let Peter leave without him accepting her offer of a free meal.</p><p>    Taking his first bite into the burrito, he groaned happily. It was delicious and he was starving anyway. He would definitely have to go back to the quaint little restaurant as a paying customer. The sun was hanging low in the sky as Peter ate, not quite dipping below the skyline of the city but it would soon sink behind the buildings’ silhouettes. Peter had classes this morning and he had stayed up until nearly sunrise writing a paper that was due at the beginning of class. On top of that he had been patrolling for a few hours and honestly he was exhausted. Normally he would scan the city for crime into nightfall, but with his burrito he decided to call it an early day and just relax.</p><p>    He wasn’t on the tallest of buildings but Peter still had a good view of the city below him. The streets were still fairly busy even though it was approaching evening, the city was never truly dormant. A few streets over Peter could see a man playing fetch with his dog in a grassy area. The dog looked to be a young German Shepherd with one ear standing up but the other still floppy, bouncing as the dog ran after the ball. The puppy was full of energy, bounding excitedly after the ball with every throw. Peter had always wanted a puppy growing up, but he and May lived in a no pets apartment and they wouldn’t have been able to afford a dog anyway. Now Peter lived on his own but there was no way he would have time for a pet between college and Spiderman-ing. Eventually the man decided he had thrown the ball enough times and attached the dog back to its leash and they made their way down the street, probably heading home for the night. Peter watched people bustle through the streets, dipping in and out of buildings, cars occasionally honking, everyone always has somewhere to be. It felt nice just to be able to sit and watch for a while.</p><p>    There wasn’t much spectacular to see and thankfully no crime to be handled, but it was a pleasant experience to catch a glimpse of people living their mundane lives. Peter spotted an elderly couple strolling slowly, holding hands. On a different block there was a street performer playing a catchy song on a guitar, hoping to make a little bit of money from any generous passerby. At a small park there were a few young kids tossing a football back and forth. A few men stumbling out of a nearby bar, clearly drunk. Peter felt that it was a bit early to already be getting smashed, but alcoholics weren’t ruled by social expectations such as not getting shitfaced by eight o’clock on a weekday.<br/>
</p>
<p> Peter finished up his burrito as he observed the city from his rooftop perch and tossed his crunched up wrapper into an open dumpster in the alley below him with great accuracy. A rattling sound picked up by Peter’s enhanced hearing caught his attention and a building over he noticed someone in a dark hoodie standing in front of a bare patch a brick wall shaking what must be a can of spray paint. There were a few other cans at the person’s feet along with a small duffle bag. They began to spray the can at the wall which was now being coated in a bright blue. Peter watched them work, the hoodie hiding any distinguishing features, probably a good move since graffiti was illegal. But as the person worked, using more cans, adding vibrant colors, Peter couldn’t really consider it graffiti, it was art. What started as a mess of colors was now coming together as a beautiful sunset over an ocean scene.</p><p>The artist stood back to take in their work for a moment before adding a small symbol to the bottom corner, their tag, nothing that would give away their identity, but still claims their work. They then quickly began shoving all the cans back into the duffle and swiftly left the area, not wanting to be caught red handed. The sun was sliding down past the skyline now, partially obscured by the buildings, but the sun peaked between two just right so the real sunlight was illuminating the painted one giving it a truly beautiful glow. The bright colors looked so out of place in the dingy dirty alley, but it was undoubtedly an improvement. Peter personally enjoys the graffiti around the city. With how much Peter swings around, he has seen most of the street art Manhattan has to offer over the years. One of his favorites was from a few years back. On the back of a building near Daily Bugle HQ, was a hilarious mural of Jameson as a huge baby having a tantrum. And have a tantrum Jameson did, he tried to sue but there was no one to sue, the creator was obviously unknown. Peter chuckled to himself at the memory.<br/>

</p>
<p> The air was getting cooler now that the sun was setting and a small group of pigeons had decided that the roof Peter was on was the perfect place to roost for the night. They gave a handful of soft coos before settling down. Peter figured that he should probably head back to his apartment soon and do the same. If he wasn’t going to patrol anymore today he should use this precious free time to catch up on some much needed sleep. Peter stood and stretched his arms across his chest and above his head in preparation to swing home, something he learned was essential early on, it was no fun getting a cramp while web swinging. Before he took off he gave the area one last sweeping look lingering on the little Mexican restaurant where he saw the nice woman locking the doors for the night. </p><p>Peter smiled and hoped she’d have a safe walk home. Sure Peter had saved the entire city many times over from weirdos and villains hell bent on causing trouble. But it always made Peter feel good when he helped out the little guys. Helping small businesses or catching purse thieves. It wasn’t anywhere near as glamorous or glory gaining as stopping a super villain or preventing a bank robbery. But at heart Peter was just a friendly neighborhood Spiderman. Peter watched until the woman turned a corner and disappeared from his view before shooting a web and swinging off toward his apartment for some much needed rest.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading. I don’t know if this will even be interesting to anyone but if you read it I hope you liked it. Kudos/comments are always appreciated.</p><p>P.S.<br/>There is actually graffiti of Jameson as a baby in the PS4 game and its pretty funny.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>